<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yes or No by thestalwartsky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537109">Yes or No</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestalwartsky/pseuds/thestalwartsky'>thestalwartsky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double Drabble, Drabble, Edelgard has a meltdown, F/F, Fluff, ah young love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:22:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestalwartsky/pseuds/thestalwartsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Do you like me? Check yes or no.</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>60</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Edelgard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Do you like me? Check yes or no. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Edie," said Dorothea, biting her lip to stifle a laugh. "You can't give this to the Professor."</p><p> </p><p>Edelgard sighed and crumpled up the note. "Then what do you suggest I do?"</p><p> </p><p>"You could… just talk to her directly?"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you <em> mad</em>?" Edelgard stood up abruptly. "<em>Talk </em> to her? I thought you were supposed to be good at this! Whoever heard of such a thing!" And with that, she stomped out of Dorothea's room, slamming the door behind her.</p><p> </p><p>Dorothea shook her head. Edelgard had a lot to learn about courtship, it seemed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Byleth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Do you like me? Check yes or no. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>You are an utter fool</em>," Sothis's disapproving voice rang in Byleth's head. "<em>Do you really think this is an appropriate thing to give to a student?</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"<em>But I want to know.</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sothis sighed loudly. "<em>This is not the way to go about things. At any rate, a student-teacher relationship would be highly—</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Maybe I should just talk to Edelgard," Byleth said aloud, standing from her desk and crumpling the note. And with that, she exited her room.</p>
<p><br/>"<em>A surefire disaster, at best. That fool knows nothing of courtship, it seems,</em>" Sothis lamented.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just really wanted to write something small, you know?</p><p>This was supposed to be just one drabble, but my hand slipped.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>